Lessons
by XxChibiLokixX
Summary: In which Loki manages to trick Tony into giving him driving lessons. Because that will end well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

"Loki, can you please stop looking over my shoulder? You know it annoys me when you do that." Tony sighed, trying to resist the urge to push the god away. To his relief, Loki did as he asked for once, moving a few feet away from the genius and becoming preoccupied with the data that was constantly streaming across the many computer screens situated around Tony's workspace. Loki had been in an odd mood lately, or so it seemed to Tony (though who was he to decide what was odd and what wasn't-Loki did after all seem to have a penchant for exploding things and causing as much destruction as possible). At the very least, Loki had been quieter as of late, and he had certainly seemed to be lost in thought the few times Tony had walked into his room uninvited. Whatever the reason for Loki's strange mood, it certainly would not end well; last time the god had been preoccupied with his thoughts an entire apartment building had mysteriously gone up in flames a week later. Tony shuddered at the memory of the thunderstorm that had accompanied Thor's anger at his brother.

"Tony? How does one operate this creature?" The genius had to stop himself from letting out a strangled gasp at the sight of Loki sitting in his favorite car. He regained control of himself in record time, though he was torn between telling the god to stop touching the car and laughing at Loki's persistent use of the word 'creature' in reference to the very much inanimate-though perhaps Tony had considered turning it into something like a mobile JARVIS a few times-car. In the end he did neither (mostly because an angry and/or offended god of mischief was not something he wanted anywhere near his lab), instead choosing to stare at Loki for a long moment and perhaps brush his fingers along his left pocket to ensure that his keys were in fact still in his possession. "Tony?" Loki prompted, clearly becoming impatient. The genius sighed. No one had bothered to teach Loki (or, for that matter, Thor) how to drive because, well, Thor was the kind of guy who would get wrapped up in scenery and forget to pay attention to things like people and other cars, and Loki was just…Loki.

"Uh, well, you'd need the keys to start it." Tony started, inwardly sighing when Loki's attention was immediately captured. For once the god did not even attempt to pretend he was disinterested, though Tony figured that was probably just the result of him realizing just how much chaos he could cause with a car. Then again, Tony always assumed Loki's interest in any subject hinged on chaos and how much of it he'd be able to cause.

"And then what?" Loki asked, his smile disarmingly innocent. Tony walked over to sit in the passenger seat, because if he was going to end up teaching the god of chaos how to drive he wanted to be sure he had a front row seat for the end result.

"Well, the brake is on the left. You'll probably need that more than the gas pedal if you're going to be driving in the city." Tony replied, smiling despite his misgivings at the excited look on Loki's face. He continued teaching Loki the basics for an hour (though he just knew he was going to regret it later when the god caused a major accident or something), before managing to just barely escape having to give Loki the keys by saying that Pepper needed him to come upstairs for some reason or other. The god of mischief watched Tony exit the lab with a barely suppressed smirk on his face before glancing down at the keys in his hand, attempting to guess which one would start the car.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony got an unexpected call from Director Fury. "Mr. Stark, do you happen to know where your car is?"

**A/N: So. Uh. I'm not really sure where this came from. I guess it could be seen as Loki/Tony if you want to look at it that way. Oh, and sorry if it seems a bit rushed. The way this site formats it makes it seem super short…**

**Also, for some reason I was picturing Tony's lab at his house in Malibu (which for those of you who haven't seen Iron Man or Iron Man 2, also doubles as a garage for the five or six cars Tony has), so I guess they're in Malibu for some reason (either that or the lab in Stark Tower is on the ground/basement floor, which could work). Oh, and the car I was picturing is the silver one from the Iron Man movies, because idk it seems like Tony favors that one since it's the only one he drives in those movies.**

**This is what happens when I'm three days away from taking my test for my driver's license and I try to write fanfiction. XD Anyway, please review! **


End file.
